


Inspection

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspection is a story about a deep friendship between two young men, tested to the limit by the faul means of a jealous girlfriend and her machinations to put our two heros into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> my entry to VAMB's contest Guess the Pairing 2013

"Attention all hands. This is Commander Chakotay to remind you that today the captain and I will be doing a surprise inspection, at this time, all crew on decks 4 through 6, step outside your door and wait in parade rest. Chakotay out."

A ship wide chirp sounded and the monotonous voice of Lt. Commander Tuvok announced the sealing of the quarters in 2.0 minutes and that any crew member found inside their quarters would be facing brig time. The quarters, bed, and all Starfleet gear should be found in pristine condition and according to regulation, as well as the order inside the quarters should be according to the attitude and poise of an Starfleet officer, any contraband or forbidden objects will be confiscated, incinerated, those in possession of said objects will be doing after duty work as additional crew for maintenance...

Meanwhile in another section of the ship.

"Tell me you hid the stash of porn," he said, looking to his friend with pleading eyes while they were heading to the turbolift.

"I am not sure, and by now the doors must be sealed. Damn, I think I was watching 'Orion college girls gone wild' last night!"

"NOO!!! That has my name on it!"

"I know mate! I am sorry!!" He ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I think we are both fucked, the porn is in your room and it has my name on it."

The sound of a resigned puffing breath was the only noise in the turbolift as the door slid open and the taller man walked out.

"Computer halt turbolift" said the man that stood inside.

"I think the plasma manifolds will look great when we have to clean them with our toothbrushes."

"That will be if they don't make us clean the waste water system!"

"Oh please shut up! We are up to our ears already."

"Computer, resume turbolift" A loud sigh came as only response from inside the turbolift as the doors closed.

At that moment on the bridge three silhouettes, one tall and two small ones, laugh evilly inside the confines of the ready room.

One of the small figures tapped her combadge as soon as the Tuvok's announcement ended.

"Mr. Tuvok, is everything ready" the Captain's voice filled the bridge.

"Affirmative Captain, quarters from decks 4 to 6 are sealed and crewmembers reported and wait for inspection."

"Good, Commander Chakotay and I will see you on deck 4 in about 5 minutes, Janeway out" closing the communication.

"That will teach them... PIGS!" thought B'Elanna sniggering.

Captain and Commander exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Thanks for the heads up Lt. Torres! One thing are betting pools, but I won't tolerate pornographic material in MY ship!" finished the Captain.

Chakotay innocently cleared his throat, thinking how grateful he was to the spirits that his quarters were on deck 3.

Fin!

so, guess the pairing!


End file.
